the_legend_of_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel
The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel is a new chapter in the Kiseki series that takes place in Erebonia, concurrently with the events of The Legend of Heroes: Zero no Kiseki and Ao no Kiseki. It is due for release on September 26, 2013 for the Playstation 3 and Playstation Vita. Later, Falcom and Sony Computer Entertainment Japan Asia (SCEJA) have made an agreement to release Sen no Kiseki in both Chinese and Korean language for the Playstation 3 and Playstation Vita, and planned to be released on June 24, 2014. 'Plot' The story centers around growing tensions between the two powers in Elebonia Empire in the recent years. One is the Noble Faction, which centralises around the 'Four Great Nobles', about maintaining tradition to the areas ruled by aristocracy. Another is the Reformist Faction, consisted of the commoners with Giliath Osborne, the Iron Chancellor as their leader, which opposes the Noble Faction's ideology. As the two sides could not come to an agreement, tensions continue to grow in most areas in the Empire even affect the younger generations. In the middle of situation like this, a new term begins at the Thors Military Academy in Septian Calendar, March 31, 1204. Located in a small town called Trista near the Imperial City, many new students from different backgrounds go to this academy. One of them is Rean Schwarzer, a seventeen year-old boy from a northern small region named Ymir, who happens to notice one thing when he just arrives in Trista. He wears a crimson uniform while most students wear either green (for commoners) or white uniforms (for aristocrats). Then he encounters eight students wearing the same uniform like his during his walk to the orientation. After the orientation speech by the headmaster ends, a young female instructor, Sarah Valestine, calls the crimson students to do a special orienteering program. She explains that the all crimson uniformed students are placed in the special class called Class VII, and they will be given special assignments which differs them with the other students in different classes. Since joining Class VII, Rean and his friends have been facing many kinds of circumstances to be solved, from the personal things they must overcome to the threats that will endanger the people and the entire Empire. 'Characters' 'Main Characters' * : The adopted son of Baron Schwarzer who decides to go to the Thors Military Academy to seek his own path of life. He has learned the sword technique 'Hachiyou Ittou' from Yun Kafai. * : A daughter of the chairwoman of Reinford Group, the largest Orbal maker industry in Erebonia. She rebels against her mother who only thinks of work so that she joins the military academy. * : A sixteen year old boy who has gentle personality and loves music. He's supposed to attend the music academy but forced to go to the military academy by his father. He uses Orbal staff as his weapon. * : A daughter of the Arseid family who uses a two-handed sword. She has a natural talent of using the sword and a little bit naive about the world. As a fellow swordsman, she's interested in Rean's Hachiyou Ittou sword skill. * : A son of Imperial's Governor Regnitz who openly shows his hatred toward nobles, which makes him have a conflict with Jusis who comes from a great noble family at first. * : A second son in the Albarea family, one of the 'Four Great Nobles'. He acts smug and arrogant like the nobles do, but he doesn't mean it as offense. * : A glasses girl with braid who got the top scores at the entrance exams and is trusted to take the position as a chairwoman in Class VII. She seems to have secrets that have been kept from everyone. * : The youngest one in Class VII and uses twin bayonet as her weapon. She's not too good at studying, is sleepy at all times and has a habit to sleep in everywhere. * : A calm figured boy from the Nord Highlands who loves the nature around him and is always be grateful of it. He goes to the Academy because of the recommendation by a certain Erebonia Military officer. * : 'Sub Characters' * An instructor of Class VII who likes drinking and has an interest of nice looking, middle-aged men. * A major in the 4th Division of the Imperial Army, and also an instructor in the military academy specialized in military science * The headmaster of the Thors Military Academy. * Jusis' older brother and the heir of the Albarea family. * Captain of the Train Military Police (TMP), codenamed 'Ice Maiden'. * A second year student who takes the position as a student council president of Thors Military Academy. * Towa's best friend who is also a daughter of Marquis Rogner, one of the 'Four Great Noble Families'. * A biological daughter of Baron Schwarzer and Rean's little sister. * A princess of Erebonia Empire and an older sister to her twin, Prince Cedric. * Laura's father who is also the best swordsman in the Empire, known as 'Sword Artisan of Light'. * The oldest prince of Erebonia Empire who has already made the appearance since the first game in the series. 'Gameplay' *'AT Battle': Sen no Kiseki is equipped with the Kiseki series’ traditional Action Time battle system. On the left side of screen, you’ll see the AT Bar, which shows the turn order of your party and enemies. There are also AT Bonuses attached the the AT Bar, like HP recovery and critical hit effects. But opponents can obtain bonuses, too. *'Tactics Link': Based on the Kiseki series’ AT Command Battle system is a new feature called “Tactics Link.” Using the next generation tactics orbment “Arcus,” players can perform powerful Link Attacks with comrades. You’ll have the chance to perform a Link Attack the moment your opponent’s stance is broken. As your bonds deepen with other characters, your abilities will grow. 'References'